Forgotten Memories
by ipio
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and I can't look back on it without a feeling of utter, utter shame. I'm leaving it up as proof that everyone has to start somewhere.
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Memories

Authors note- This is my very first fan fic, so please don't throw dung at me when you read it. I'm trying my best. Also for Gundam Wing I am following the Endless Waltz ending, so there will be no gundams in this story, just the pilots. And Since I live in Amish country I have never seen the last season of Sailor Moon, so I'm not too clear if the senshi went on with their normal lives after that. In my fan fic they did (Behold the power of Fan Fic writers!). Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, or any other anime in the world. I wish I did, then I could buy a faster computer. So don't sue me because all you would get would be a crumpled five-dollar bill, a bus token, and a receipt from Spencer's (I'm 16 for Christ sake! I'm living off my parents!). However I do take credit for the story line (Not the crossover part, everyone's done that).

********************************************************************************************

__

"When does she leave doctor?" 

"Very soon, she's by far our most successful project, even better than the Yuy boy." 

"Then why are you letting her go?"

"Because we'll need her much later in life" The doctors, each in their late forties directed their attention towards the third person in the room.

A young girl, about the age of five huddled in the corner, crying, as she heard two people in lab coats talking about things she didn't understand. 

The oldest doctor knelt down to her eye level as the little girl screamed "I WANT TO GO HOME!" 

The doctor laughed, but kept his guard. "Last week when she screamed like that she knocked out three of our guards. She's definitely our best."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LET ME GO." The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs and a blue burst of energy surround the room...........

*******************************************************************************************

"LET ME GO!"

In her sleep Amy threw a pillow across the room and the sound of it breaking a lamp woke her up. She looked around the room in alarm, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was the only one there. "That's the third one this week. These nightmares are just too much. I can't afford to keep losing sleep over this, finals are coming up." She looked at the grandfather clock across the room and noticed it was only 3:00 am. "Shoot. I was hoping to get a bit more sleep. Well, since I'm up I might as well study." Amy walked into her dimly lit kitchen and put on some hot water for tea. While she was waiting for the water to boil she thought about her dream. "It's probably just stress. Lord knows I have a lot of stress to deal with."

She wasn't exaggerating. Amy was the youngest sophomore in her college because she had graduated high school a year early. She had gotten into college on a full scholarship and was at the top of all her classes. She had also joined the swim team and was the best on that too, bringing home medal of medal for the school. As much as she Enjoyed being the campuses star student, the stress of pretending to be perfect really got to her sometimes. And now that dream.

"I'm sure it's just nerves"

********************************************************************************************

Sally Po shook with anger as she read the letter that had just been sent to her 

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN THE SECOND THEY INVENTED THAT F***ING MACHINE!" 

She picked up a lamp and threw it across the room .It was about to hit the door when the door opened and Chang Wufei, Sally's friend and preventers partner, instinctively caught it. He put the lamp back on the desk "You do not deal with anger well woman. "

Sally gave her partner a look a death "Now is not the time for your chauvinistic remarks."

Wufei saw she was ready to kill and backed off "What's got you so worked up?"

"Someone stole the Doppelganger."

"What!?"

"I know. It was stolen this morning."

"Tell me that's it."

"I wish I could. It's been used."

"So now we need to clean up the mess, right?"

"Not 'we', 'you' "

"What do you mean me?"

"Your going uncover on this one, it would also be extremely helpful if you could bring along some old friends."

Wufei understood immediately what Sally was trying to say, "I don't think that will happen. Anyway we have more than enough capable agents here, let them handle it."

"It won't work. None of our agents are the right age. If we had a few more your age we would send them in, but that's not the way it's working out."

"Why do we need agents my age?"

"I'll explain all that at the briefing. Please do it Wufei."

".... Alright, but don't expect a speedy response."

********************************************************************************************

Well, what do you guys think? Good, bad, terrible? Please fill out the review and let me know! And remember this is my very first attempt at a fan fic, I'll get better with time.

Oh and by the way this is set two years after the fight with Galaxia in Sailor Moon and about three years after Endless Waltz in Gundam Wing. If my calculations are correct (and they probably aren't) this is how old all the important people are:

Amy-19Wufei-19

Raye-19Quatra-19

Lita-19Trowa-19

Mina-19Duo-19

Serena-19Heero-19

Darien-24Sally-23

(I am probably wrong, but for the purpose of my Fan Fic this is how old they are. And I am going to let all you Serena-Heero fan know right now; those two do not hook up in my story. Serena and Darien are married (yes married) and Heero won't even show up in my story until the very end. Sorry but I'm just not a fan of those two hooking up, so in my story their not.)


	2. Forgotten Memories-Ch.2

Forgotten Memories Ch.2

Authors note- Okay here goes chapter two. So far I really like what's happening, and if you don't well too bad. Another note, for this fan fic I will be using North American names because, while I do know the Japanese names, it's difficult for me to remember them, let alone spell them. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. I am from Amish country and have never seen the real sailor moon or gundam wing, just the NA dubs (this pisses me off to no end.). To my credit I have read the SM magna, I have several volumes of it (it is way better than the anime.)

************************************************************************************

Quatra timidly walked into the briefing room. When he did go in there a faint chill went up his spine _Last time I was in one of these things we were getting ready for war. At least they'll be none of that here. We're going into another dimension, that's it. Nothing out of the ordinary there.... Well except the whole other dimension thing. _

************************************************************************************

Raye took a long sip of her soda and looked across the table at Amy. 

"Amy can I be honest with you?"

Amy nodded "Of course"

Raye took a deep breath "You look like shit. You physically look ill. All of us are really worried about you. You are loading yourself up with so many things that I'm afraid your not taking enough time to take care of yourself. You do realize you don't have to be perfect right?"

Amy nodded and gave a tired laugh "I know that. And believe me I'm far from perfect. I don't think it's the fact that I'm doing so much that's making me look sick. It's the fact that I haven't been getting more than two hours of sleep a night."

Raye quickly jumped out of her seat and began to scream at Amy

"WHAT!? AMY I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! STUDING INSN'T IMPORTANT EN..." Amy quickly jumped up and put her hand over her furious friends mouth.

"Raye it's not studying that's keeping me up." 

Raye breathed a sigh of relief and sat down "Well if it isn't studying what is it?" 

"Well..."

"Come one Amy spill, you know I'm just going to bug you and bug you until you tell me, so just tell me now and save us both a lot of time."

"Actually that's sort of why I asked you here. For the past couple of weeks I've been having very strange dreams."

"What about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well describe them to me."

"It's always the same. I'm five years old and I'm sitting in the corner of a very cold room. I can't make out any of the objects in the room, but I can hear two people talking. They are both men in their late forties, and they are both wearing outfits a doctor or a scientist would wear. They talk about 'letting me go' and how I'm 'their best project yet'. Then they come over to talk to me, I scream, a blue light covers the room, and then I wake up."

"How do you feel during this dream?"

"Afraid. And confused, very confused."

"Amy I think this dream could...." Raye was cut off when Amy motioned for her to be quite. Darien, Serena, Mina, and Lita had all just walked into the cafe and were coming in their direction. Amy quickly whispered "Raye, can we talk about this later, I really don't want the others to know."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, please promise me you'll keep this to yourself."

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Amy gave her a grateful smile but Raye was too busy thinking to notice _I just really hope it isn't what I think it is_

************************************************************************************

Sally Po walked into the briefing room and had all the pilots sit down. She frowned when she noticed Heero wasn't there I guess Wufei couldn't find him. No one has seen that boy in years, I hope he's okay. She turned and addressed al the young men.

"You all pretty much know the reason you are here." She smiled as Duo's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Duo?"

"Actually I don't know what the hell's going on. Wufei just threatened to cut my braid off and hang me by it if I didn't show up."

Sally shot Wufei a look of death and nodded "Then let me review it with you... LIGHTS!"

The lights in the room quickly switched off and a picture of a small computer chip appeared on the wall. Sally pointed to it and continued.

"This little baby is called a doppelganger. It has this nickname because it is capable of transporting people to another dimension directly on top of ours. When the computer chip is inserted into the brain the wearer can move in between the dimensions at will. I was against the making of the doppelganger from the start. I have no desire to infest another world with all of the violence ours has. Because of the fear of an inter-dimensional war only one chip was made, and then promptly destroyed. But someone has stolen the plans for the doppelganger, made their own, and already gone into the other dimension."

Trowa's hand rose up and Sally nodded

"Yes Trowa?"

"How can you tell that they have already gone into the other dimension?"

"When the doppelganger was made an alert system was made with it. Whenever the doppelganger is used the alert system goes off. We can tell when it was used, who it was used by, and most of the time even why."

Quatra raised his hand up and called out "How can you tell why it was used?"

"Since the doppelganger has to be inserted into the brain to work our alarm can trace the persons thoughts, identity, every thing they were thinking at the time they transported."

Quatra bit his lip "That's a bit disturbing. So who did this?"

Sally pushed a button and new slide came up. On the slide was a picture of a man well into his sixties wearing a doctor's outfit.

"Meet Dr. Travis McDermott. The worlds leading genetic scientist. Once one of the most respected men in the world, he is now shunned by society."

Duo raised his hand again "Why is he shunned by society?"

"He was caught trying to create superhumans"

Duo's mouth nearly fell to the ground "Superhumans!?"

"He kidnapped regular Human children and spliced their DNA with.... To be honest no one really knows and he's not telling. He tried it on about five children whose identities were never released. His case was dismissed on illegal search and seizure. He was shunned by the rest of the scientific community and went into reclusion in the Himalayas. No one has seen him in almost twenty years."

It was Trowa's turn to be curios "Do you have any theories on why he has gone into the other dimension?"

"We believe he wants to restart his research over again. No one there has ever heard of him so it would be quite easy. We searched his cabin and found that he already has a few possible targets for DNA splicing picked out. Because of lack of equipment and finances he will probably only use one of the targets, and we are clueless as to which one. " 

Duo called out "So our mission is to catch this guy right?"

"Yes. To do that you will have to aquatint yourselves with some young people we have pinpointed as McDermott's targets and act as their bodyguards without their knowing about it."

Duo shrugged "Seems easy enough."

"Don't underestimate these young people. There are good reasons why McDermott has picked them as possible targets. They will be suspicious if you aren't careful. Don't underestimate McDermott. He snuck into our security vault, got the plans for the chip, and took out an army of guards single handedly. All without being caught on camera. For all we know he's spliced himself into a super-being."

Quatra couldn't hide his surprise "Do you really think that possible?"

"With this guy anything is possible. McDermott is a madman. Remember that. "

****************************************************************************************************

= Thinking

Well that's chapter two! What do you guys think? Please sign the review. If you can't tell The Senshi this story follows most Is Amy. Everyone ignores her in most Fan Fic's. The gundam pilots will all be featured about in about the same amounts, but Quatra will be focused on a bit more later on.

(Does that give you an idea on who I'm planning to hook up?)

P.s. Thank you soooo much for all the great feedback. And sorry about the chapters being so short, but I'm in school right now so I don't have a lot of time. I promise they will get longer as my schedule clears up. Anyway, thanks a whole lot for all the great feedback, it makes me want to write even more!


	3. Forgotten Memorries-Ch.3

Forgotten Memories-Ch.3

Authors note- Okay so here goes the third chapter! I think this is going pretty well, I've gotten some really good reviews :) ! Please tell me what you think when you read this, I loooooooooooove reading the reviews, good or bad!

Disclaimer (Since I don't want to have to write this all the time, this counts for all chapters)-I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but I don't. Don't sue me because all you would get would be 5 bucks and a nifty pen that turns into a flashlight. I do however take credit for this story line, which I am working pretty dang hard on.

********************************************************************************************

Sally Po looked around the room and gave a tired smile. The boys had been at this briefing room for fours hours. They were all becoming restless, even normally stoic Trowa. 

"Good new guys, after this last part you can leave."

Wufei snorted "About time woman, what do you need to tell us?"

Sally rolled her eyes and continued "As I have said previously, you will going undercover to guard a few young people that McDermott has targeted. You will each be responsible for the safety of one Target." Sally paused and pushed a button on her remote. "Meet the targets."

Duo let out a low whistle as a group picture of five young women and a young man came up. He stood up and shouted, "I call the blonde one!"

Wufei grimaced "There are two blonde ones you braided baka."

Duo smiled "I call em both!"

Sally shook her head "The blonde with the Odd hairstyle is already spoken for. So is the young man she's with."

Duo shrugged "No tears shed over the guy. But who has the pig-tailed girl?"

Wufei muttered "They look more like odangos to me."

Sally gave a tired sigh and continued "Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin will be going on this mission too."

Duo looked around and asked, "Why aren't they here?"

"They have already been briefed and are packing their things. They will be posing as newlyweds and moving into the dormitory for married couples that the college Mr. and Mrs. Shields go to, Hampton University, provides. We have arranged it so they will reside across the hall."

"Mr. and Mrs. Shields?"

"The Pig Tailed girls name is Serena, she and the young man, Darien, are newlyweds. Mr. Shields is in his last year of college and is the second best student in the school. Education.... Isn't.... Exactly Mrs. Shields strong point. However she does make her mark on Hampton's track team. She is a national Discuss champion"

Duo shrugged again "Well at least the other blonde is open, she's prettier anyway."

Sally smiled "I'm glad you think so, you'll be guarding her."

Duo pumped his fist in the air, put his fingers in a victory sign, and sat down.

Sally pointed at a picture of a girl with long blonde hair held back in a bow and bright blue eyes. "This is Mina Aino. She is 19 years old and an acting major in college. She is the star of Hampton's volleyball team and a bit of a celebrity. She is the model for Sailor V, a popular comic for teenagers. Miss Aino recently stared in a series of Sailor V movies. That means she will have the paparazzi around her at times, so you may have a little competition getting to know her Duo. We have arranged for you and Trowa to move into the apartment across the hall from Miss Aino"

"Why is Trowa guarding Mina too?"

"He's not. He will be Guarding Miss Aino's Roommate."

Sally pointed to a picture of an athletic looking girl with deep chestnut hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and emerald eyes.

Trowa looked at the picture and nodded _She's pretty._

Sally went on "Trowa this is Lita Kino. Her parents died in a plane crash years ago, so Lita has been on her own since the age of seven."

Quatra frowned "Poor girl"

"I know. But the loss of her parents seems to have made Lita stronger. She has an incredibly developed sense of responsibility. She has managed to fend for herself for quite some time. At Hampton she is majoring in businesses so she can open her own restaurant. She is also a master of the martial arts and teaches at a local Dojo."

Trowa nodded "Impressive."

Sally turned to Wufei "Your turn. You will be guarding this girl." Sally pointed to a girl with raven black hair that was wearing a priestess gown. "This is Raye Hino. She is a theater Major and a key member on the school Karate team. She is also training to be head priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple. What's interesting about Raye is that she is a legitimate physic, although she tends to keep this to herself.

Raye is known for her fiery temple, so Wufei keep the 'woman' comments to a minimum. Unless you want a severe beating. We have arranged for you stay at the temple, as Mr.Hino's, Raye's grandfather and the head priest, assistant." 

Sally paused and turned to Quatra "Your turn." She turned pointed to a picture of a girl with shirt blue hair and deep blue eyes. Quatra found himself staring at the picture, barely hearing what Sally was saying 

__

She's beautiful....

"Quatra this is Amy Mizuno. Amy is in pre-med and the top student at Hampton University. She graduated High School a year early and is at Hampton on a full scholarship."

"She must be pretty smart."

"She is a certified genius. Her I.Q. is 300. She is also the star of Hampton's swimming team. Amy lives in her own apartment that her mother, a doctor, pays for. She plans to become a doctor and is a national chess champion. We have arranged for you to move into the apartment next door to Miss Mizuno."

Duo snickered at Quatra, who hadn't taken his eyes off Amy's picture.

Sally cleared her throat to get the pilots attention.

"Before I forget, we have also arranged for each of you be in all of the same classes as the girls you are assigned to protect."

"WHAT!?"

"That's right guys, your going back to school."

******************************************************************************************** Well that's the end of chapter three. I'm sorry that all the chapters are so short, but I'm doing the best I can with the time I have. You gotta admit, three chapters in two days ain't half-bad. The whole point of this chapter was to let everyone know what the Senshi have been up too in my story. And thanks to everyone who leaves me reviews! I love to read them, good or bad! Ohh, and before I forget............

BATMAN RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Forgotten Memories-Ch.4

Forgotten Memories-Ch.4

Authors note- Hey, four chapters in three days. Not too shabby huh? I am at home with a cold (Grrrrrrr, Damn theses viruses!) so I have a good amount of time on my hands (Do you have any idea how many health insurance commercials are on during the day? A LOT!) . I should probably stay in bed, but I stink at relaxing, so I am working on this.

****************************************************************************************

Raye Hino sat edged on her bed with her phone cradled on her left shoulder.

"So you had another dream huh Ames?...No I don't think you should forget about it at all.... Well I think it might be a suppressed memory.... It's not as crazy as it sounds, actually it happens a lot.... Look I want you to stop by tomorrow so I can do a reading.... No I can't do that on my own; I would be reading your dream so I need you there.... Come on Amy, give it a try; after all you've seen your still a skeptic!?..... That's more like it!.....I'll see you tomorrow at three.... How am I doing?...Well it's kinda lonely around here since Chad left. It's really my fault for not telling him how I felt in time.…Thanks for trying to cheer me up Amy, but it is my fault. He was open with how he felt about me from the very beginning and I just made fun of him. ..Amy look, I know you are trying to cheer me up but I just need to be angry for awhile….Yes I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow at three. Try and get some sleep okay?…Bye." 

********************************************************************************************

Elsewhere in the city four young men appeared out of nowhere in a darkened alleyway.

The boy with a long brown braid, Duo, looked at the schedule in his hand and groaned "I can't believe we have to go to school! This is crap, I'm smarter than five stinking grad students put together!"

The good-natured blonde next to him, Quatra, smiled "Maybe it won't be so bad, you do get to take a lot of theater classes. So you'll be in the spotlight."

"Yeah, but I also have to take Home Economics. Hey Wufei, don't you have to take that too?"

The Chinese boy, Wufei, just stood there in anger "................."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"We can discuss that later Baka"

The boy with brown hair combed in front of his face, Trowa, face spoke quietly "Why don't we all go get settled and meet here at four tomorrow."

Quatra nodded "That sounds good to me, I'll see you guys later."

Wufei nodded and cast a glance at Duo "Alright, Trowa do me favor."

"What?"

"Try to keep Duo from making an idiot out of himself."

Trowa smiled "I don't think that's possible"

Duo frowned "I resent that"

********************************************************************************************

An older man in a scientist uniform sat behind his large oak desk. He was looking over pictures of a girl with short blue hair when a nervous looking young man walked tentatively into the room

"Fred, I've got some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well, we have just found out that the preventers have sent their agents into this dimension."

"I expected that."

"We all did, the thing is these agents are ex Gundam pilots!"

"And?"

"And! What do you mean AND!? We have Gundam Pilots after us!"

"Those pilots no longer have any power, the mobile suits were sent into the sun years ago. The pilots no longer pose any threat. They are little more than bodyguards."

"They still have other skills."

"The Gundam pilots were just little boys in big machines. They pose no threat."

"I'd be more careful if I were you. Your carelessness is what got you caught in the last dimension."

"Unless you want to die I suggest you close your mouth."

"I CAN'T KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT ANYMORE! You are actually planning to kidnap people. You want to experiment on them against their will! You have gone down that road before and look where it's gotten you! Bankrupt, shunned by society, and a criminal. Now you want to do it again. We are going to get caught! This is too much. I want out."

"You want out?"

"Yes"

The older Scientist smirked and a bright flash suddenly appeared throughout the room as the young man cried out "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

The Scientist just laughed and in a matter off moments the young man was nothing but a pile of ash on the floor.

********************************************************************************************

"MINA AINO I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Mina jumped off her seat when she heard Lita's angry voice ring throughout their apartment. Mina sighed "What are you freaking out about now Lita?" The Tall brunette walked into the living room holding a basket of laundry. "Mina how many times do I have to tell you to check your pockets before you but your pants in the hamper?"

"About a million, why?"

Lita held up a white shirt with red blotches all over it in one hand, and a ruined lipstick in the other.

Mina grimaced _ohh, she really is going to kill me _"Umm, are they all like that?"

"All of them, which is no concern to you, considering they are all my cloths."

"Well...My lipstick was ruined!"

"Nope, that's the lipstick you borrowed from me and never gave back."

"Oh. So, are you very mad?"

"Let me give you some advice. RUN!'

Mina was way ahead of Lita; she had grabbed her purse and was already out the door before Lita finished her sentence.

********************************************************************************************

Duo Maxwell had just finished installing a doorknocker for the new apartment when a blonde girl came running down the hall and knocked him over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir, are you alright?"

Duo rubbed his head and looked up at the girl "Hey! Your..." He quickly stopped himself and the girl, who he recognized as Mina, gave him a confused look.

"Yes? I'm..."

Duo stood up and quickly covered up his mistake "Your extremely fast! I didn't even see you coming."

Mina laughed and stuck out her hand "That's because knocking people over is my hobby. Hi, I'm Mina Aino."

Duo took her hand and shook it "I'm Duo Maxwell. My roommate and I just moved in."

"That's nice. I live across the hall with my roommate Lita, she's a bit angry at the moment. This is a nice place to live but let me give you some advice. If the lady from 2b offers you a home cooked meal, just say no."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not go into the messy details, let's just say she has a fondness for cats and isn't into hygiene."

"Oh. Good to know."

Mina was about to say something else when she heard her door open and her extremely angry roommate step out side. She quickly turned to Duo and blurted "It was nice to meet you Duo, but I have to run.". She then took off full speed down the hallway with Lita chasing after her. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN LOSE ME THAT EASILY MINA!"

Duo stood there for a minute after the girls had left and burst out laughing.

__

Death threats? I feel right at home. If nothing else this should be fun

********************************************************************************************

Well that's Chapter four! Hope you liked it!


	5. Forgotten Memories-Ch.5

Forgotten Memories- Ch

Forgotten Memories- Ch.5

****

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. But here's the new chapter, and I'm gonna edit the old ones.

****

Disclaimer: not mine.... yadda yadda yadda.... don't sue.....I'm too poor to make it worth your while.

***********************************************************************************

Amy struggled under the weight of all the books she was carrying and swayed dangerously close to tripping. From behind her she heard a cheery voice "Amy? Is that you?"

Amy struggled to look behind her and was surprised to find the smiling face of Naru. Naru ran up to Amy, and took some of the heavier books out of her bag, lightening the load considerably. Amy gave her a grateful smile "Thanks."

She paused and took a good look at Naru. Naru had gone to college in America two years ago, and left without saying much of a word to anyone, even Melvin. It was only in a short letter she has sent to Serena that the senshi found out she hadn't been kidnapped by a rouge yoma, which wouldn't be to out of the ordinary for the girl.

Amy looked at the girl.... No, women, in amazement. Many things were different about her.

Her hair had grown out considerably, and was tied in a loose ponytail behind her back. She wore a simple green sweater, a flared pair of black capri's cut below the knees, and a gold pendant with intricate designs cut on it. She had grown a good foot taller as well.

"Naru, please don't think I'm trying to be rude....But what are you doing here?"

Naru smiled at Amy sincerely "I don't think your being rude at all. It's a legitiment question. I'm back because it was time for me to be here."

Amy peered at Naru curiously _ What is she talking about? ._ Something more than Naru's face had changed. The Women radiated calmness and knowledge.

"I'm not sure I understand you. What have you been doing all this time? We were all really worried about you! You should have seen how Serena worried until she got your letter."

"Well, I only told the people closest to me where I was going. Serena wasn't in that list. She took me off her list a long time ago, so eventually I took her off mine."

Naru gave a sad, faraway laugh "Too bad, turns out we were more alike than I thought."

Amy just stood there with her mouth open, and Naru came back to earth. "Sorry Amy, you don't need to hear all of this. Tell the others I said hello."

Naru handed Amy her books, and walked off slowly, leaving a very flabbergasted Ms. Mizuno.

****************************************************

Form the shadow of a building, Quatra sighed disappointedly "I was going to use the falling book excuse to introduce myself. "He paused and gave a disgusted look "I hate having to be sneaky like this, It doesn't feel right. But I guess it's for her own protection. That comes first."

He watched the scene between Amy and Naru with interest _That's odd. The red head looks familiar too. She was probably in some of the acquaintance's shots we had to check out. They don't seem very comfortable around each other do they."_

His train of thought was interrupted by a speaker in his ear. He nodded and spoke into a tiny microphone underneath his sleeve.

"I read you Duo. I didn't make contact with the subject, someone else got there before I did. I'll try bumping into outside of our apartments tonight. Did you already make contact with Ms. Aino?"

Quatra laughed at Duo's reply "Of course you did. Some guys get all the luck. So how's Hilde doing......"

****************************************************

From another shadow, two women were watching the scene between Amy and Naru. The tall blonde one frowned "Something there's not right."

Her friend and lover, a woman with sea blue hair nodded in agreement "Your right. That girl's spirit has changed completely. It isn't right. We'd better keep an eye on her. Something is going on with Amy too. Her spirit's changing as well."

Hakura frowned "What do you think is happening to Amy? I like her spirit the way it is."

Michiru nodded in agreement "So do I. I guess we have to wait and find out."

Hakura snorted angrily "That's all we ever do, wait."

Michiru gave a sly smile and took Hakura's hand.

Hakura smiled "Alright, not everything

********************************************************

Lita spun around angrily, and beat the living hell out of a practice dummy. "Stupid Mina. Stupid lipstick. Stupid stains." She screamed angrily and her fist connected with the dummy's head, knocking it clean off. She smiled happily. "Wow. I bet I could even give Hakura a run for her money today."

***************************************************

From across the dojo, Trowa, dressed in a gi and lined up with the intermediate class watched Lita. _I'd hate to be on her bad side_

******************************************************************

Amy stood watching Naru leave, quite shocked _I never really thought about it, but I guess Serena did sort of drift away from Naru. Without an explanation either. Did we really hurt her that much? What did she mean by 'we've got more in common than I thought? _

Amy pulled on her backpack determinedly _I'll just have to find out. _

********************************************************

****

Authors note: So there's chapter five. Tell me what you think okay? I need to clarify something in chapter one. Just because I list a pilot and a senshi's name by each other, it does not mean I plan on making them a couple. That's just not basis for a relationship. It just means I happened to put their names by each other. You should know that I don't plan on hooking everyone up. And just because a pilot is guarding a senshi, and thought they were pretty in the first chapter, does not mean they will hook up. For one thing, Hilde might come into the picture later. For another, I'm thinking of setting up Naru and Trowa. Hell, for all I know I might even hook up Amy and Naru, it's too soon to say anything concrete about any couple.

A few of the characters won't even be featured much. And For those of you who keep asking, yes heero will be in the story, but not until later. His entrance will be important too. Relena will come in later. You should be warned in advance that I do plan on making them a couple. What can I say, I like the girl, she can't fight, but somehow she bring the world into peace. That makes her okay in my book. I think she's bashed waaaaaay too much in these things, or completely ignored. 

This Fiction is mainly centered around Amy. It is also going to focus on Naru a lot too, because I just realized she's never in these crossover fictions, and she's my favorite character next to Amy. Quatra will be in there a lot too. So what do you guys think of my ideas, and what's going on so far? Please review, they make my day! And thank you to the eight people who put me on their favorite authors list, that made me feel really good ^-^


End file.
